puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoot to Thrill
Shoot to Thrill is an Established crew on the Midnight Ocean Crew Statement Ahoy mates and mates-to-be! If ye be looking for a crew that strives to be the best, is humble in victory and gracious in defeat, but finds defeat not just an inconvenience but an affront to yer pirate soul, then ye have come to the right place. This crew has expectations of all mates from cabin person to captain. It accepts no slackers, lazers, or beggars. We use the plank not as a weapon but a training tool. If ye want to belong and if ye want to advance, there are specific performance and knowledge criteria that must be met. Promotion Criteria Cabin person * Make a full pillage with an officer of the crew. Jobbing pillages with other crews do not count. * Know how to request permission to board (PTB) a crew vessel. * Know how to team and re-team in shipboard swordfighting and rumbling. * Be familiar with and ready to perform the three basic duty puzzles of sailing, bilging, and carpentry. * Follow yer orders aboard ship and do not station-hop unless directed. DO NOT laze around unless directed or unless all stations are occupied. * Cease all shipboard trading and puzzling as soon as the ship sails and do not resume until it ports. DO NOT leave the ship once sea battle starts. DO NOT argue with or issue orders to mates higher in rank than ye. DO NOT spam as it blocks critical communication. Failure to follow these rules will prevent acceptance into this crew or warrant expulsion if ye already be with us. This applies to all ranks. Pirate Ye must subscribe to the game to attain the rank of pirate or higher. Those are the game rules, not ours. Promotion to pirate in this crew is not automatic, however. Ye must know the requirements for cabin person plus: * Know how to access information in YPPedia * Check the crew issues every logon. It will be used extensively for crew communication. * Take jobs in crew stalls and maintain proficiency in those stalls that require puzzling. * Have obtained an experience level of Apprentice in the basic duty stations of sails, bilging and carpentry. Skill level is not as valued here as experience. As yer experience increases, yer skill level will tend to follow. * Have achieved the navy rank of Sailor. Midshipman All officers in training will receive the rank of Midshipman. Any previous titles may be restored upon promotion to FO. Officer * Have achieved an experience level of Broad in sailing, carpentry, bilging, and gunnery, and Narrow in duty navigation and battle navigation. These are the requirements to perform the Go Defeating Brigands With The Navy mission. * Have achieved the navy rank of Ensign. Fleet Officer * Have achieved an experience level of Weighty in sailing, carpentry and bilging and Solid in duty navigation, battle navigation, and gunnery. * Have commanded and are comfortable with sloops, including solo runs (swabbie crew only). * Have achieved the navy rank of Lieutenant Commander. Senior Officer * Have achieved an experience level of Expert in sailing, carpentry and bilging and Weighty in duty navigation, battle navigation, and gunnery. * Possess a demeanor which reflects positively upon the crew and the flag. * Have commanded and are comfortable with all vessels of war brig size and smaller. * Have achieved the navy rank of Captain. Titles Titles may be bestowed by Senior Officers or the Captain to any member ranked above Pirate. The following titles may be awarded to those ranked Pirate or higher for achieving Master skill in the appropriate puzzle: Any officer or above who owns (not just manages) a stall may hold the title of Entrepreneur. Any officer who owns more than one ship (and unlocks them for crew use) may hold the title of Commodore.